Central processing units (CPUs) provided in personal computers (PCs) and servers, for example, occasionally have lowered functions at high temperatures. Thus, in order to cool a heat generating body such as the CPU, there is used a cooling unit that includes a heat receiver or the like that receives heat from the heat generating body and cools the heat generating body.
There are disclosed, as examples of such a cooling unit, a heat-transfer container of a two-layer structure in which a first path and a second path in which a cooling fluid flows are superposed vertically via a partition wall, and a construction in which a heat generating body is cooled using a stacked cooler or the like structured such that a cooling water path makes a U-turn (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-196766, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-164490, and International Publication Pamphlet No. 2013/039026, for example).
In recent years, the amount of heat generated by the CPU has been increasing along with improvement in performance. Therefore, it is desired to further improve the performance of the heat receiver, which is provided in the cooling unit, to cool the heat generating body such as the CPU.
It is desirable to provide a heat receiver with improved cooling performance to cool a heat generating body.